For Our Brother
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Christmas is approaching and everyone's busy with preparations. No one but Treville notices that something is bothering Athos and the captain decides to help his soldier involving our heroes as well.


Christmas was the only holiday, that could make Paris busy as ever. Hearts filled with joy, people started smiling more often, making new friends, stopped arguing with each other over silly things. Paris became different.

* * *

Christmas was two weeks away, but our boys had everything ready sooner than it was necessary. Treville watched with amusement as Porthos and D'artagnan struggled to keep a large tree upright, while Aramis busied himself with crafting toys from woods. Athos was nowhere to be seen. He probably went to have a drink. Everything was as usual, but Treville felt something was amiss. After Milady left France, Athos was not himself anymore. He drank more and more every day, stopped smiling (it was a rare sight as it is) and fought carelessly, as if not caring whether he would stay alive or not. The captain avoided talking to his musketeers about that for as long as he could, but when one day Athos arrived beaten and bruised, he figured out it wasn't something he could ignore.

Treville knew, asking Athos the reason of his actions had no use. The swordsman would remain mute and stoic until the captain gave up, so he decided to speak to the trio instead.

"Gentlemen," – He began, - "Have you noticed something weird in Athos' behavior?"

"His behavior is always weird". – D'artagnan pointed out.

"I agree", – Porthos chuckled. - "This man is a bundle of secrets, so to be honest his life rules confuse me a lot".

"I mean didn't you notice he is unhappy as ever?"

Were they blind or was he imagining things? Of course, Athos was a quiet type, always in trim and ready to face any trouble ahead, but now it was different. He hadn't even smiled, when Aramis informed that he got a chance to hold his son for a few minutes. It was unlike even for a man like Athos. Usually, his friends' happiness was his happiness, so it was no wonder why Treville was suspicious.

"I think he acts very casually." – The Gascon shrugged. He had been too busy with Constance to notice the way the former count was looking at the couple. There was so much longing and sadness in his eyes, behind his forced smile.

"No, he doesn't. That's why I am sending you to England to find Milady De Winter".

"What?!" – D'artagnan growled, giving the captain his best glare. It was not as perfect as Athos', but truth to be told, he was mimicking his friend quite well.

"But, she killed his brother!" – Aramis butted in.

"And saved you". – Treville snapped back, shutting the marksman up.

"Whatever it is or whoever she is, it's obvious that they are made for each other". – Porthos observed quietly.

"Athos is unhappy because she is not here. Can't you do this little task to see him smiling again? Does it require too much struggle?" – Treville glanced at each of them pointedly.

"He would do the same for each one of you". – He added after a short while.

It took almost an hour to decide what to do and finally the boys agreed to go to England. Treville would tell Athos that he had sent them on different missions for a few days. The swordsman didn't have to know about that.

* * *

"Do you think we made the right decision?" – D'artagnan asked as they dismounted to have some food and settled under a big oak tree.

"There are no right or wrong decisions when it comes to doing something for friends. You just have to do it". – Aramis answered, chewing his apple.

"If this is what Athos wants, we will give it to him to make him happy". – Porthos added.

"Let's pray we don't regret this in the end". – The Gascon sighed.

* * *

The trio reached the country in a week. They took their time finding a place to stay for the night, eating a proper meal and asking around Milady's whereabouts. They had a problem with English. In whole England no one seemed to know even a little French. The trio lost every hope of finding Milady, when an old man approached them.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" – He asked in perfect French, but his voice was husky.

"We are looking for a woman named Milady de Winter". – Aramis explained.

"Who are you to her? If it's not a secret."

"We are her husband's friends. We need to take her back to France. Her husband wants to see her". – Those words left the marksman's mouth before he could catch them. Trusting a stranger was never his intention, but he couldn't return his words back.

"How does she look like?"

" She has dark hair and green eyes. She's very beautiful…"

The man thought for a while, then looked up at them with a smile of victory on his face.

"Oh, I know her! She is my cousin's guest".

"And where does your cousin live?" – Porthos asked.

"Here's her address". – The man wrote something on a small piece of paper and gave it to Aramis, who clutched it in his fist.

* * *

The trio was surprised that he had trusted them so easily, but followed the address. Within 15 minutes they were standing in front of a huge white house with a beautiful garden. D'artagnan was the first one to gather his courage and knock on the door. A young maid opened the door.

"How can I help you?" – She spoke in English, but had to translate her words in French, when Aramis gestured they didn't know the language.

"We are looking for Milady De Winter. We are informed she is a guest in this house". – Porthos explained.

"She is indeed a guest of my mistress, come in".

They went in and waited for the host and her guest to appear. The house was decorated with expensive furniture. There was a grand fireplace pinned to one of the walls, looking like a fire spitting dragon. Each wall was covered with different paintings of well-known painters. Everything was in white and creamy colors. The room looked like heaven.

Their breaths hitched in their throats as they recognized dark haired beauty walking down the stairs beside an old woman. Milady looked stunning in white-pink dress and pearl jewelry covering her scars. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing them, but she didn't show any further signs of surprise or annoyance.

"Good evening, gentlemen". – The old woman smiled at them. Her voice as husky as her cousin's. The trio bowed at her. Aramis took her hand and kissed it slightly.

"Good evening, Madame. Forgive us for troubling you at this hour, but we were in desperate need of seeing your dear guest". – He said, glancing towards Milady.

"Oh, I see, but what is the reason behind such hurry?" – She asked.

"She needs to come with us."

"But she arrived here only two days ago. Can't your business wait for a few more days?"

"Sadly, it's urgent, Madame". – Aramis pretended to make a sad face.

"But…" – The woman was about to argue again, when Milady raised her hand.

"Pauline, please let me handle this". – She asked quietly.

Pauline nodded without a word and left the room. Milady turned to them, her expression calm and carefully settled.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" – She hissed.

"You are needed back in France". – D'artagnan explained.

Only then she noticed that Athos was missing and a rush of panic shook her body.

"Is he dead?" – She whispered, horrified.

"No. Not dead, but I don't think he will be able to go on like this".

"What do you mean?" – She asked, a sigh of relief hitched in her throat as she heard the last line.

"He misses you". – Porthos said.

"But is stubborn enough to admit it. You know him". – Aramis added.

"So we came here to ask you to come back for Athos". – The Gascon finished, watching her expression carefully.

She stood there speechless. Athos missed her? But how? He didn't come to the crossroads, did he? Wait, he didn't come here as well. If he was truly missing her, he would be here now.

"He doesn't know we are here". – Aramis said, as if reading her thoughts. She startled a bit, but steadied herself.

"Why are you so sure he still wants me to be with him?" – She argued.

"It's so obvious, that even a blind man would see it". – The Gascon told her.

"But he didn't come to the crossroads".

"He did, but he was late. You were gone." – Porthos said, making her head jerk up suddenly.

Milady couldn't believe what she had just heard. For months she had been blaming him for destroying their future together and now suddenly she gets to know that he did come to the crossroads to go with her. It was both sweet and painful for her, but she felt a deep joy in her heart. Now she had a hope of starting a new life with her husband, whom she belonged with. She killed his brother, yes, but still they were made for each other. She had felt it from the first sight. He stole her heart almost instantly and from that moment she knew nothing would separate them.

"We have a week left to return before Christmas. We want to surprise him, so please, decide quickly". – Porthos' words shook her thoughts away. She blinked several times to regain her composure and agreed to go with them. First she wanted to refuse as she wasn't sure if Athos wanted to see her again, but the love her heart held for him made her change her mind in an instant. She had to try at least and convince him she was different woman now. She felt it was a new chance for her to redeem her sins with him by her side. How could she say no?

The trio sighed in relief when she agreed and decided to leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

They were only a day far from France and upcoming Christmas, when a group of pickpockets attacked them. Porthos managed to knock 5 of them out, but they were at least 20, so they needed to be careful and fast. The trio along with Milady fought bravely, but one of them still managed to stab her in her left arm. She hissed in pain and slit his throat before he could make a move. Thanks to their good weapons and porthos' inhuman strength, they got rid of them quickly and continued their journey.

Upon reaching the Garrison (a day before Christmas), D'artagnan entered first, intending to check the situation and find out if Athos was there. The swordsman was nowhere to be seen, so he went straight to Treville's office.

"You brought her? He left an hour ago. I don't know where he went." – Treville informed him.

After checking every tavern in the city, Porthos suddenly suggested Athos would be in his family estate, borrowing rich wines and drinking until he could no longer remember his own name. The others agreed to go there to find him. Once they reached, they started searching through the burned house, but found no one.

"He is probably in the basement. The wine was always held there". – Milady said.

"You go. He will be happier to see you than us". – The Gascon told her.

Milady glanced at the other two with unsure expression, but the duo nodded their heads and she went to the basement.

Athos was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, clutching a bottle in his hand. His mind kept roaming into happy memories he had shared with his former wife. Everything about her was unreachable for him now. He was fool to let her go, but could change nothing. If a man ever deserved to suffer, it was him. He had to pay for what he had done to her, to them. It was hard to keep calm and gathered expression, watch his friends' happy expressions, watch them sharing happy moments with their beloved ones while he was alone, longing for his beautiful Anne who was too far away from him. It was a torture, but Athos deserved no less. He had to carry this burden for the rest of his miserable existence.

A soft movement of the door caused his eyes open immediately, hand reaching for his sword in his belt. With a great strength, he managed to get up and take two steps, before stumbling. Athos was about to hit his head a very welcoming stone floor, when two gentle arms on his waist prevented him from falling down.

"Easy, dear husband, or one day you will break that strong skull of yours".

Athos' eyes widened in shock as he recognized her voice. It was undeniably hers and hers alone. Was he dreaming or dead already? How could she be here? She was supposed to be in England safe and happy without her cruel husband, but she is somehow here and he is suddenly excited as ever.

The swordsman raised his head to meet a pair of familiar green eyes looking down at him with fondness. He blinked several times, hand reaching towards her face to make sure she was real. Milady chuckled and pressed his hand against her cheek, kissing it gently.

"I am really here, Athos". – She said with a smile.

It took a few seconds for Athos' brain to realize her words, but when he did, Milady could swear it was the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. She startled a bit, when Athos suddenly crushed her small body in his, hugging her as if his life depended on it.

"Anne". – He whispered against her neck with respect and adoration.

Pulling away, he cupped her face and kissed her all over it, not missing an inch, before hugging her once again, running his fingers through the dark waterfall. Milady winced slightly at the force. Athos pulled away to apologize, when he noticed her bandaged arm and an instinct of husband woke up inside him.

"What's wrong with your arm?" – He asked, unable to prevent his voice from shaking a bit.

"We were attacked on the road". – She explained.

"We?" – Athos grew confused.

"Me and your friends. They brought me here".

"Are they ok?"

"Yes, don't worry. We are all right."

Athos sighed in relief and kissed her arm gently, making her smile.

"I am sorry, I arrived late." – He apologized.

"It's ok, you couldn't do otherwise".

"Don't ever leave me again". – He whispered, nearly begging.

"I will not. Are you sure we can start over?" – She asked, desperately wanting to get "yes".

"Absolutely". – He smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go home, then". – She said, grabbing his hand. He smiled and followed.

Once finding their cupids, Athos hugged and thanked each of them.

"Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever". – He said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"No need to thank us, you would do the same in our place". – Aramis clapped a hand on his back.

Athos couldn't believe his luck. He kept thanking god mentally for giving him such friends. He was dreaming to have at least one friend when he was young, but everyone was fake around him as he was a wealthy count. Although Thomas was his younger brother and his considered best friend, he was still very young and carefree to understand Olivier's emotions and desires. It was easy to go along with him, but he always refused to talk about something heavy, deep and emotional. His heart was unable to handle any kind of grief, that's why Olivier never dared to talk to him openly.

But now he had them. A young boy, a large man skilled with cards and the famous womanizer in the whole Paris. He himself was a poor drunkard, completing their weird quartet. It's true that friends are tested during troubles and these three never failed to pass it. They always proved to be honorable soldiers, loyal friends and caring brothers. Although, they didn't like Milady, no one of them had refused to go against their personal feelings for her to make their friend happy. He was grateful as ever.

A sound of clock shook his thoughts away. It was midnight. Christmas had knocked on the world's door already.

"Merry Christmas, my friends." – Athos said with a fond smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear friend". – The trio replied.

After congratulating each other they all headed towards the Garrison to celebrate. Athos asked Milady to sit behind him on his horse, which she accepted happily before tying her own behind his. Athos was truly happy now. He would indeed do the same for them if he ever got a chance to thank them properly. Judging from their lifestyle, he wouldn't have to wait for long.


End file.
